


The First Time I Loved Forever

by sabershadowkat



Series: Abracadabra [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel thinks about the woman he loves. Poem by Melanie from Beauty & the Beast: The Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time I Loved Forever

# The First Time I Loved Forever

 

  
Abracadabra 9

 

 

Angel lay on his back next to the young redhead, gently stroking her hair with his large hands. The sheet against his bare skin was cool in contrast to the heat of her body. They had spent the night wrapped in each others arms after the gift she bestowed upon him. The gift of day. 

He thought back over the past year, from the time she brought him out Hell, to the time she arrived on his doorstep with bottles of Vampire’s Delight clinking in her backpack, to the instant he drained someone for the first time when he had his soul. How she could still be with him, love him after that was a mystery. 

 _The first time I loved forever_  
Was when you whispered my name  
And I knew at once you loved me  
For the me of who I am.   


Sweet, innocent, fiery, passionate, clever Willow. She was the one who persuaded the others to see him no longer as the monster he had been but at the man he was. She was the one to bring him out of his shell of misery and despair, held him when the memories overwhelmed him, smiled at him that small, knowing smile just at the right moment. 

 _The first time I loved forever_  
I cast all else aside  
And I bid my heart to follow  
Be there no more need to hide.   


He didn’t think he would ever allow himself to love again, even after she had told him his soul was permanent. Love with Buffy had been intense, tumultuous, hurtful. But with the young woman beside him it was full of laughter, tenderness, trust. And it was her trust that allowed him to dare love again. 

 _And if wishes and dreams are merely for children_  
And if love’s a tale for fools  
I’ll spin a tale and make a wish  
I’ll live the dream with you.   


The others didn’t realize that it was Willow who held the group together, who was the support and non-judgmental guiding force that helped to get through the tough times. Without her, they would have drifted apart, maybe no longer living, loving, or stopping the darkness that threatened to engulf Sunnydale. It was to her they turned for comfort. It was to her they turned for loyalty. It was to her they turned to make everything better. And she denied no one, for that was her gift to this world - her love. 

 _For all my life and forever_  
There’s a truth I’ll always know  
When my world divides and shatters  
Your love is where I’ll go.   


Angel felt truly blessed all due to the woman beside him. She gave him everything and expected nothing in return. And because of this, he would protect her, cherish her, love her until the day he no longer walked on the earth. 

"I love you, Willow," he whispered in a rough, emotional voice. Willow smiled her sweet, small smile at him and he knew, without words, she loved him, too. 

 

**End**


End file.
